The Hold on his Heart
by GreenCyberWolf
Summary: After the announcement of Naruto and Hinata's engagement there is one person the Hyuuga woman must confront. She knows the truth not even Naruto can admit to himself. This means she must meet with the holder of her fiancé's true heart.


NarutoxHinata  
I reject your reality and replace it with my own (and in that reality Naruto is with the right person- Sakura)

It's kinda sad that the only way I can now enjoy Naruto in any form is if I disregard any Hinata moments in the last 100 or so episodes from the anime. Especially the useless wedding BS. I'm not even mentioning the Last Movie.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns the ruined Naruto

 **The Hold On His Heart**

It was a warm night with a bright full moon sitting among the starry sky. The many trees around the village of Konaha whispered in the refreshing breeze that moved through the leaves. And, it wasnt just the trees whispering, either. The people of the hidden village had been whispering and gossiping all through the day. The rumor mill had been all abuzz for a week and the news was finally confirmed this morning. The people's hero, Naruto Uzumaki, had proposed to Hinata Hyuuga and she had accepted. They were a popular couple and therefore the not so breaking news was welcomed.

Away from the streets still busy with the village nightlife, in one of the many parks of the Leaf village, a pink haired young woman sat on a bench in the shadows of a large oak tree. She was waiting for someone, but it wasnt for long.

In a few minutes time another young woman came up to the bench and sat on the opposite end without saying a word. Her solid white eyes were distinguishable even in the overreaching shadows of the spreading tree branches.

After a few silent moments Sakura Haruno smiled at the newcomer. "Hello, Hinata, I suppose the cat's out of the bag now. The news about you and Naruto is all over the village tonight."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and gave a slight nod of agreement.

Sakura frowned, her green eyes showing confusion at the tacturn expression on the fellow kunoichi's face. "Well, what did you want to meet with me about? Everything's okay, right?" She asked, thinking Naruto must've done something dumb again.

Finally Hinata looked up, straight at Sakura. As usual, her voice was quiet but there wasnt a trace of the woman's old timidness. "I want to know if you're okay with this, Sakura."

Green eyes widened in complete surprise. "With what... you and Naruto?" Sakura gaped. "Of course, why wouldnt I be? I'm glad he's found happiness."

The newly engaged young woman seemed to let go of her held breath but still didnt relax the tenseness in her shoulders. "I'm relieved to hear you say that, Sakura. I remember when we were children that Naruto loved you very much. He made his promise of a lifetime to you, to bring back Sauske, even though they were rivals." Hinata looked away, toward where the pale full moon reflected off the waters of the river flowing through the park.

Sakura lowered her gaze, her thoughts trailing back to that horrible morning when she woke up on the park bench to find that Sauske had abandoned the village... and her. Naruto and a few of the rookie genin set off on a doomed mission to bring him home. _"Dont you worry, Sakura. It's the promise of a lifetime, I'll bring Sauske back. I always keep my word. That's my way of the ninja."_ Those were the words her teammate said to her before leaving with the others. She was so wrapped up in herself and Sauske she didnt even notice till much later that Naruto's big grin as he gave her a thumbs up hid his true feelings for her.

"That's right he did say that; he fullfilled his promise after all that time." Sakura said with a nod. "But, all that happened when we were kids. Naruto cares for you, Hinata. I know it. He's not the type to lead you on heartlessly."

Hinata shook her head slowly from side to side. She closed her eyes and brought her hand up to clench against her heart. "No, it's not that I believe Naruto would be intentionally that way. I know he does care for me and with a sight beyond the limits of my own eyes, I know he does love me too. You have chosen Sauske and now Naruto has chosen to be with me. However..." She paused and looked back at Sakura with a resigned gaze. "...There is a place in his heart I will never touch. He still holds a great love and devotion for you there."

Hearing this, Sakura's eyes grew wide. _'I had no idea Naruto still had feelings for me. At least none as strong as Hinata says and why would she exaggerate.'_ The pink haired kunoichi was somewhat surprised that Naruto could hide his feelings so well from others. On the other hand, he'd done it many times before, putting others feelings before his own. Sakura felt a stirring of guilt at how her younger self had often disregarded her blonde teammate. She still remained silent.

The raven haired young woman suddenly stood up from the bench with a newly determined expression. She turned to Sakura with that same gaze. "I just wanted you to know that and also even if I'm not his first love or his first choice- you've made yours. Naruto is with me now and I will give everything to him." Hinata remained standing for a few moments and then slowly turned and walked away.

Sakura was left on the bench, alone with her thoughts. She wondered what Sauske would say about Naruto still having feelings for her. She wanted to talk to him but had no idea where he was or if he was ever coming back. Hinata was right, she'd made a choice.

=0=0=

~Finish~


End file.
